Brain stimulation has been performed to treat numerous patient diseases and disorders, such as neurological and psychiatric conditions. Both invasive and non-invasive technologies have been developed. One non-invasive system includes a transcranial magnetic stimulation device that directs a magnetic field from outside the patient's head to induce electric currents in the patient's brain. Deep brain stimulation (DBS) can be accomplished using surgically implanted electrodes that deliver electrical stimulation to precisely targeted areas in the brain. More than 60,000 patients have been implanted with deep brain electrodes, and its predominant application has been in the treatment of movement disorders, most commonly Parkinson's disease.
There is a need for enhanced DBS and other brain stimulation systems, device and methods that result in increased safety and improved efficacy in the treatment of patients.